


Medicine has Really Changed in the Last Decade

by Blueberry_Dance



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Dance/pseuds/Blueberry_Dance
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale attempt to work in a hospital. Unfortunately, the last time they paid attention to how humans did medicine was about the thirteenth century.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Medicine has Really Changed in the Last Decade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylveondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, comrade!
> 
> (Sorry that they're ooc. It has been a while.)

**Emergency Department**

"Alright Angel, do you remember how to treat burns?"

"Yes! I remember being impressed it was actually slightly effective when I first heard about it. We need to get bulky dressings impregnated with rendered pig fat and resin with alternated warm vinegar soaks, augmented with tanning solutions made from oak bark."

"Hmm... That sounds exceedingly unpleasant. Must mean it's the way to go!"

**Cardiology**

"So Crowley, how do humans treat problems with hearts?" 

"I don't think that they can do anything. I think humans just watch their patients die."

"Well, it's nothing that a quick miracle wouldn't fix at least!"

**Intensive Care Unit**

"Angel, do you remember all of these machines that are being used?"

"No, they must be recent inventions. Clever humans!"

"I'm starting to get the idea that maybe we should have looked into more recent medical developments."

**Maternity Ward**

"Alright. I've switched all the babies around. Now we run."


End file.
